


Work and Play

by PunkPhantomTwin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fired, One Night Stand, boss/employee, changed rating from M to E because of chapter 2, fashion companies, fashion company au, may be more?, sex in chapter 2 now, updated, written by someone who knows nothing about fashion companies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7523878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPhantomTwin/pseuds/PunkPhantomTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is stressed out the night before her new job, but finds comfort in a gorgeous man at a bar. Who she doesn't expect to see ever again. But that's just her luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, one of the biggest fanfiction tropes of all. Don't you judge me. I wanted to write something short after my year long hiatus and this happened. Also, these cuties just need to go through EVERY trope, I swear.
> 
> WARNING: The most bullshit ways to be fired and things about fashion companies that I made up. The only knowledge I have is from "The Devil Wears Prada" and I haven't seen that in years. I'm so sorry
> 
> tumblr is punkphantomtwin

Marinette had never been very confident on her first days of work. 

It was always awkward, meeting the new people and learning how they do things there and she was never a fan of it. And her first days had never gone very well.

At 26, she had already worked for 3 different fashion companies, none of which she had really enjoyed, and she blamed that on her first day at each of the companies.

Her first "job" had been an internship at a small company near her home. She had showed up in a dress she had designed herself, ready to impress. But, she had fallen over (been tripped by) the owner's daughter and spilled coffee on three designers and a mountain of fabric. She was gone within the week.

The second one was an actual paying job to help design at a slightly larger place, but she had sneezed in the face of the CEO's son, the day after she had gotten over her cold! He had given her one look, wiped his face off, and sent her out the door.

It was almost a year later before she had gotten another job, and it lasted long enough. But, she had made a small mistake that she didn't like to recall that caused everyone to hate her by the end of the day. Of course, she made friends eventually but, when your boss has a personal vendetta against you because you kicked her cat that liked to wander around the office because you didn't know it was okay to be there you don't tend to last longer than 3 months

Something about this job, though, sent a shot of confidence up her spine. Or, maybe she was just remembering the night before?

Scared of starting a new job, she had gone out to bar to relieve her stress (get drunk). But, halfway into her first drink, a handsome guy had sidled up to her to talk. He had said about two words to her before she had spilled all of her problems to him and, to his justice, he had listened and rubbed her back gently. They had talked for a couple of hours, getting progressively more drunk until--

The elevator in front of Marinette dinged, signalling that it was time to head up to the new office. She stared out the window as it went up, leaning against the side. She couldn't even find it in her to be worried, as she recalled last night.

He had been such a gentlemen, leading her through his living room. He was solely focused on her as he lay her down, leaning over her. He had spent too long kissing her, lips sliding down her neck while trying to discard her shirt. 

She had never had a one night stand before but she didn't think there was usually that much giggling.

Marinette had gotten impatient, though. She had pulled him down roughly, rolling up into him. After he had groaned a bit into her mouth, certain that she was ready to speed up, he had pinned her arms by her head, biting and sucking on her skin as he slid further down her body. His hands and mouth had been so hot--

Jumping as the elevator dinged again, she flattened her hair a bit and straightened her back. Her smile never wavered as she approached the office, a secretary coming to sit her down, telling her "Mr Agreste will be right with you."

She nodded kindly, glancing around the room. It was nice but it was nothing compared to what she had woken up to this morning. 

Muscular arms had been wrapped around her tightly, sunlight shining through the white curtains. She hadn't looked much at the room the night before and she didn't know much about the guy behind her but, in the daylight she could tell one thing. This guy was freaking rich.

There was designer furniture, what felt like 5 million thread count sheets, and the ceilings were so high. There were no pictures on the wall, though.

She had snuck out before he had woken and gotten a cab home, taken a quick shower and showed up today for work. She was a little sad that she wasn't going to see him again, but Alya had told her that that was how things worked.

Sitting here, in the office of her new boss waiting for him, she was somewhat missing him. He was nice. And really good in bed.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, Mr. Agreste is here for you."

She stood up quickly and turned to the door.

"Nice to--" She cut off, eyes scanning over his golden hair and green eyes that looked so familiar.

Fuck, was the only thought that came to mind as he smiled at her.

"Thank you, Aurore," he nodded at the secretary and she left, closing the door behind her.

Marinette could only stare at the floor as he approached her, his smile never wavering.

"You left in quite a hurry this morning, Marinette," he said once he was barely in front of her. 

"I, um, well, you, and, this, I just--" She bit down on her lip hard to keep herself from stumbling more, mentally trying to think of any other places in town that would hire her. She wasn't sure, but she thought sleeping with your boss was grounds for termination.

He just chuckled and tilted her head up, forcing eye contact. 

"I'll understand if you don't want to see me, um, romantically because of this predicimant but..." he stepped closer, if that was even possible, "I'd love to see you again. Maybe at dinner."  
She finally gulped down whatever she was feeling and looked at him hard on, um, no pun intended.

"I really liked you, and you really..." she coughed, face flushing "helped me but I'm not going to put my dream aside of working as a fashion designer just because of some really great sex with a guy the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and a di--" She cut herself off, averting her eyes.

His smile fell and he took a step back.

"I don't expect you to quit and I don't expect you to jump into my arms and go all 'take me I'm yours'" He batted his eye lashes and brought his voice to a falcetto, making her chuckle. "This is entirely up to you. If you want to be left alone to work, then I'll step back. If you want to maybe pursue a relationship, then I will do my best to woo you. But I ask that, if it doesn't make you uncomfortable, you stay because I have seen your designs and it would be a great loss to not have you work for this company."

She blinked a few times at him, his face falling as it took her long to answer. Finally, when he looked like she was making him so anxious he might just take it all back and laugh it off to avoid more of this torment, her face broke into a wide grin.

"Pick me up at 7?"


	2. Playing Before Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien finds a beautiful girl at the bar who seems to be trying to relieve her stress before her first day of work. Maybe he can help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for such a welcoming reception to the first chapter and the encouragement of another. If the comments/kudos continue like this I might flesh this world out and have a more well developed plot  
> ~~  
> Sexual Content ahead

The woman was leaning against the bar, fingers tapping it rhythmically as she glanced around the room. Adrien watched other men in the room roam their eyes over her bare legs, crossed under her short pink skirt, a few girls in the corner eyeing her low cut top. She was obviously the most beautiful woman in the bar.

But Adrien couldn’t look away from her eyes.

He couldn’t figure out what shade of blue they were but he saw beauty behind them. They sparkled as she turned back to think the bartender for her drink, taking a deep sip, looking like cavernous… God, he couldn’t tell if he was being poetic or extra.

Nino would say extra. 

His eyes narrowed as a red haired gentleman across the room stood, eyes on the woman as his friends gave him encouraging thumbs up. Fuck, he looked like he had good intentions too.

Any of the other people in the bar she could’ve seen right through, but a genuine nice guy? Adrien had to get there first.

Rising up from his seat (a small amount of his drink spilling on his pants but no one would notice), Adrien engaged in the most graceful speed walking he was sure had ever existed, claiming the seat next to her at the bar, the red haired boy looking absolutely affronted as he had just placed his hand on the stool to pull it out, giving him an apologetic, but not quite meaning it, look.

After watching the man’s shoulders slump he turned to the dark haired woman who was raising her eyebrows at him as she took another sip of her drink.

All of Adrien’s suaveness seemed to fly out the window.

“Um… Hi?”

She snorted as he sat his drink down, a smile adorning her lips that seemed to reflect back on him as he felt the corners of his mouth drifting up.

“Hi there.” Her eyes flickered over him as he gestured to her drink.

“What’s that?”

Wow. So smooth. But she was still smiling.

“Ah, Sex on the Beach.”

“Classic.”

She hummed, gesturing to his own with a nod.

“Mai Tai for me.” She nodded again, turning back to take another sip. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in here before.”

“Oh? Are you sure you just never noticed me?”

“Trust me, I would’ve… that was about to be the worst pickup line ever. I am so sorry.”

She let out another laugh. A louder one, a thicker snort as she covered her mouth with her hand. God she was cute.

“Sorry,” she said between breaths though, as far as Adrien was concerned, she needn’t apologize for anything ever for the rest of her life. “Just, ah, relieving some stress. New job tomorrow.”

He perked up, taking a sip as he sat his elbows up on the bar. “Oh? Glad the job search is over then?”

She shook her head lightly and sighed. “I wish. With my luck it’ll barely be noon before I get fired.”

“What do you mean?”

* * *

“So I just kicked it.”

His jaw dropped open, giggling softly as he rubbed his temples. “You kicked your boss’ cat?”

“How was I supposed to know it would be there? It was a… what?”

Adrien had started giggling to himself, gradually louder as he lowered his third drink, looking at her between heavy lashes. “I have a cat.”

“Oh really? You don’t seem like the type.”

“I’m a type now, am I?” They had slowly been sliding closer to each other, both on the edge of their seats as their thighs touched.

“You were always a type.” His hand that had been rubbing her back gently had slid down, resting on her leg now. “I shouldn’t be at the bar so late, what with my new job in the morning…”

She gave him an expectant look.

“Oh, right!” Adrien’s hand slipped off as he placed some cash on the bar, standing up. “Let me walk you to a cab at least so I know you get there safe. It sounds like you have an early morning.”

Her jaw dropped slightly as she turned to him, and incredulous look on her face. “Oh my god, how far away do you live from here?”

Adrien’s brow scrunched. What did that have to do with…  **Oh!**

“Three minutes if I speed.”

“Will you?”

“Fuck yes.”

He grabbed her arm gently and motioned for her to follow him, the woman pulling him by the time they got to the door. Damn was he glad he had drove his ‘I’m Impressive’ car tonight. And it was totally working.

Throughout the drive, her foot didn’t stop tapping, hand gripping his thigh as his own knuckles tightened around the steering wheel. They made it in two minutes.

Once in his driveway, she didn’t spare a glance at his house as she followed him to his door, eyes admiring the back of his body. He held the door open for her, gesturing the woman inside before grabbing her hands gently and leading her down the hall.

He had barely closed his bedroom door behind them before she was leaning against him, their lips barely brushing. She was hesitating.

“Have you ever…?” He started, wondering if it was too personal.

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as her cheeks flushed, a glow he could make out in the darkness. “I’m not a virgin, if that’s what-”

“No, it’s just… A one night stand?”

She leaned her head against his chest, shaking it lightly. He could tell she was expecting him to push her away, but his arms came up behind her and began to rub her back soothingly, his nose nuzzling in her hair.

“What’s your name?” He asked softly.

“Why?” He barely heard her.

“I need to know what to call out when I’m inside you.”

She whimpered softly as he pushed his lips to her neck, slowly leading her back until the back of her knees pushed against his bed. He leant back only for a moment to let her fall back, hair spreading around face like a halo. 

God she was gorgeous.

He finally leant down, knees on either side of her hips as he kissed her again, lips sliding against hers as his hands caged her head between them. He moved slowly, lips flowing down to her neck as he began to suck and nip, her face seemingly glowing red as her hands moved to grip his hair, head falling to the side to give him more access.

But he could tell she was getting impatient.

With one hand supporting him, the other began to slide her top up her body as his lips retreated, nuzzling into her neck again, giggling softly, a similar sound soon bubbling up from her as well. Until she yanked his head back.

He groaned as she took his head in her hands and pushed their lips together once again, mouths moving against each other rougher, nipping at each other, her hips rolling up into his, skirt riding up to her hips, feeling himself so close to her. Adrien got the idea as he took her hands and pushed them away, pinning them by her head as he deepened the kiss.

She got the message to keep them there as he started sliding down her body, finally releasing her from her top, moving his lips and tongue around the top of her bra where he could meet her breasts. 

“Mm, Ladybug…”

“Hm?” She glanced down at him, eyes dark as she bit her lip. He gestured down to her bra, a red and black spotted pattern adorning it, smirking wildly. 

“That’s what I’ll call you, My Ladybug.”

She shook her head playfully as he removed it, mouth latching onto a nipple before the bra had been fully taken from her arms. Her chest arched into his mouth as she groaned and sighed.

“And what about,  _ ah _ , you?”

His lips began kissing across her chest, eyes glancing up at her as he spoke between her skin. “Hm,” he hummed into her skin, “if we’re going by underwear… maybe Chat Noir?” 

She burst out laughing but was cut off by a sharp intake of breath as Adrien rolled his hips against her, his hardened length pressing against her, legs instinctively spreading farther.

“Chat Noir it is.” That smirk was back as it pressed against her skin, moving between sucking and biting before leaning up to allow her to slide back on the bed, his fingers hooking into her skirt as she went so he could throw it to the side. “And matching panties too?”

She shook her head with a smile, reaching out onto his dark dress shirt to start unbuttoning it as she kissed his neck, pulling him back to her. “There seems to be some inequality here,” she whispered, sucking at his neck as his shirt slid off his shoulders, hands moving to sun across his muscled chest and shoulders.

In that moment, Adrien had never been happier that he worked out.

His pants slid off soon after, his boxers covered with glowing cat eyes causing Ladybug to shake her head at her Chat Noir, hands pulling on his shoulders to bring him closer, but he just nudged her back down, his nose travelling down her body again.

Once he reached her panties, Ladybug squirming beneath him, he kissed them gently before hooking his fingers in to drag them down her legs. Before she could react, his mouth was on her, licking around the outsides of her wet pussy as his nails dug into her ass, pulling her closer, her own hands gripping the sheets tight as her head fell back, mouth hanging open.

Alternating between licking and sucking, Adrien teased his way before sliding his tongue between her lips briefly, a hand coming to grip his hair tight. Grinning, he moved above her clit and kissed, not quite giving her the touch she wanted. Her grip tightened and, right as she was about to protest his leisurely speed, his mouth landed on her clit and began to suck.

Ladybug’s back arched as she cried out, her breathing deepening as he started to move his mouth around more, slipping his tongue inside occasionally, eyes looking up through his lashes at her face. One hand moved to allow him to slide a finger inside as his mouth played, curling and pumping slowly as she started to whine, humming into her clit as he landed on it again.

“Ah! C-Chat Noir! Please!” Her eyes met his finally, blown to hell with lust, fingers massaging into his messy hair as she begged him. “Please, I want you inside me.”

Moaning loudly, almost a growl at this point, he nodded and slid back, giving her another few licks for good measure before reaching across his nightstand for his drawer. As he searched blindly, Ladybug yanked his boxers down, a small hiss escaping his lips as her hand brushed against his hardened cock.

Finally, he grasped the lube a threw a string of condoms on the bed in his rush. Ladybug grabbed them without a thought, ripping the package with her teeth as her other hand pumped him slowly, all thoughts leaving Adrien’s mind as her thumb brushed over the head. Smiling sweetly, though it looked less sweet and more mischievous with how her hair wass messed around her face, covering her face as strands stuck to her lips, she removed her hand to roll the condom on him, as he was clearly unable to at the moment.

He didn’t know when she had taken the lube from him but in the next moment it was back on the nightstand and her fingers were running along him again.

Groaning loudly, he pushed her back again, leaning over her as a hand moved to line himself up with her, nuzzling into her shoulder once again.

“Are you ready?” He moaned, breathing deep as he prayed she said yes.

She breathed out a deep “yes,” and he pushed in.

He settled in about halfway before stopping, jaw falling open as her head slammed back on the bed, arms wrapping tight around his shoulders.

It was finally another rolling of her hips that caused him to slide in further, his hips beginning a slow pace as he peppered kisses along her jaw until her legs hooked around his waist, fully pushing him inside her.

“Ah, holy shit,” Even with the condom on she felt amazing, he would pay anything to stay like this just for a bit longer. But he was _ throbbing _ and her chest was heaving and and he felt her clench around him and damnnit- “Can I-”

“Goddammit kitty, move!”

He purred against her as he began thrusting, hips moving him almost completely out of her as she pulled him to meet his hips, speeding them up as she called out the name he had given her. A hand reached behind her to pull her up, his chest meeting hers as he held her close, her breath hitching as she finally clawed at his back, calling out louder than before as she clenched around his cock.

She leant against him as he continued, holding him closer as she kissed along his neck, nipping up his jaw while trying to catch her breath. 

The only noises that he could make were a quiet chanting of “Ladybug” as his hands gripped her thighs to pull her closer as he settled inside a final time, stopping to moan out as he held her to him, coming as he did so.

They stayed like that for a while, covered in sweat, both of their bodies sensitive to any movement with occasional kisses.

* * *

When he awoke the next morning, turning over to pull her to him and she was nowhere to be found he groaned. Leaning up with his weight on his hands he glared at his cat, sat in his bedroom’s open doorway.

“You didn’t eat her, did you?”

Plagg flicked his tail and jumped on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written a straight sex scene in a bit and all of the fanfiction I've read recently with sex has just been like "ooh kiss, rip the clothes off, it's in, and they're done" so pardon my rustiness ^^
> 
> Also I've been so busy at college and writing is really helping calm me down so I hope to have more posted on my account soon!
> 
> Let me know if you want to see more? The evolution of their dates? Or just see me flesh out the world more? I appreciate your feedback
> 
> tumblr is punkphantomtwin


End file.
